


Undeniable

by 11_Gadget_27



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Gadget_27/pseuds/11_Gadget_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this prompt:<br/>http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/5405.html?thread=22044701#t22044701<br/>“Saren is a grumpy psychotic bastard who pretends to be using Nihlus for sex. Nihlus knows better, and decides he won't let Saren come until he confesses. (Bonus points if it takes a few tries because Saren is totally not taking that shit and likes to turn the tables on him in "punishment." Double bonus points for grudging, post-coital fluffiness)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

Undeniable

Saren was a turian all about control, everything in its place and a place for everything. He’d managed to instill some of that behavior into his protégé over the years of training and friendship. So when his former student began trying to take away that control, first by slamming him against a wall as he sealed their mouths together and then by touching that forbidden spot at the base of his skull where his biotic amp was housed, Saren knew that was something up.

Nihlus was acting uncharacteristically aggressive, biting when he usually nipped and scratching when he usually caressed. The pace of his thrusts was brutal and unrelenting when normally Nihlus took his sweet time and drew out Saren’s pleasure with careful strokes. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy it, he certainly did, it was that Nihlus had wanted to take him on his stomach which he’d never asked to do before. Saren had only allowed it because he wanted to be fucked as much as his former student wanted to fuck him.

Nihlus continued to pound into him, hands grasping Saren’s hips while his teeth kept a possessive hold on the back of his neck. His breath was ragged and choppy through the hold and Saren had the inane thought to teach the younger turian breathing techniques. And then Nihlus slammed his cock deep and stayed there, hips firmly pressed to Saren’s ass and his talons digging into his hips. Obviously the other turian had reached his peak and was trying to hold himself back. Saren wasn’t about to allow that, not with how close he was to his own release. He planted his hands on the bed and lifted his torso and then got his knees under him too. It forced Nihlus even deeper and they both let out a soft groan.

“Cum Kryik,” Saren hissed over his shoulder.

The younger turian pulled out only to hammer in again, hitting on that clutch of nerves inside that bathed Saren’s senses in white lightening. His head fell to hang between his arms as he let out a pleased hum and Nihlus pushed his body closer, his knees pressed to the inside of Saren’s own. His talons dug in even deeper, drawing the smallest drops of blood.

Nihlus abandoned his hold on Saren’s neck and moved his hands from his hips to the tapered slimness of his waist. Saren arched against him, one of his hands leaving the bed to wrap around his aching cock. His former student thrust into him hard, his grip becoming tight on his waist until he wrapped his arms fully around Saren. Nihlus then licked the centermost spine of his fringe before scraping the edge of his teeth on the tip.

Saren began stroking faster, trying to match the younger turian’s rhythm with back and forth motions of his own hips. Nihlus’ breath hitched and then stopped completely as he shoved himself deep inside Saren, pressed painfully hard against those tender nerves. They came together, Nihlus’ release intensely hot and filling him over and over as he stayed unmoving behind him. Saren’s spilling into his hand to fall down on the bed as harmless biotics sparks danced and flickered over his body.

Nihlus held to him, arms so very tight around his middle and brought him along as he collapsed onto his side. Saren thought he heard the subharmonic tones of love and adoration amidst Nihlus' contented purr as the younger turian nuzzled his mandibles into the side of his throat, his tongue occasionally coming out to lick and taste. Saren was overcome with sensations; Nihlus’ arm was too heavy, his breath on the back of Saren’s neck far too warm and moist. It was too much all at once and Saren shoved an elbow into his side, effectively dislodging Nihlus and allowing him some much needed space. The dark plated turian made a sound of hurt disappointment but settled down on his back to catch his breath.

Saren sat up and ran his hands over his face and throat, wiping away the sweat and saliva. He tried to ignore the feeling of Nihlus’ seed sliding out of him and running down his inner thighs. It felt good, too good, made him feel like _belonged_ to his former student in the mated sense and left a warm sensation in his chest. It was a feeling he couldn’t and wouldn’t have; it was far too complicated to be comfortable. Then there was the other issue but that wasn’t something he wanted to waste time thinking about. Saren stood from the bed with an aggravated sigh and bent down to grab the pile of his clothes.

“You may leave Kryik,” He said over his shoulder as he headed toward the shower. “I’ve had enough for now.”

The youth’s musk was staining the inside of his nose and making his heart pound. Saren needed it off his flesh and out of his body before it drove him insane. He didn’t hear the sound of rejected despair Nihlus made as the door shut behind him.

+_-_-_-_-_+

Nihlus wished once, just once that Saren wouldn’t kick him out immediately after the sex was done. It never failed; the older Spectre would find his release, gain control of his breathing and then practically shove him out the door before bathing. He knew Saren expected him to be gone before he finished his shower but the younger turian lingered for a few minutes longer than was really wise anyway. Things could get ugly if Saren came out and he was still sprawled in the bed, they certainly had before and Nihlus did not want to relive that.

Spirits, he just wanted to fall asleep next to the man he loved. He wanted to watch as the older turian rested peacefully, his breathing steady and even, his eyelids fluttering as he dreamed. Nihlus wanted to wake up to Saren’s face with its gorgeously long fringe and pale silver-blue eyes gazing into his own. He didn’t want just a regular fuck-buddy anymore, not with Saren although that was exactly what they’d been for the last few years. The Spectre would call for him and Nihlus would eagerly make his way to wherever Saren happened to be, they’d fuck each other to a near state of senselessness and then the temperamental turian would toss him out.

If he’d ever heard Nihlus’ subvocal declarations of love while he lay in the afterglow, he ignored them completely. He _knew_ Saren felt something for him, he knew it like he knew his own feelings for the cantankerous old bastard. It was the small things, the little gestures Saren made without thinking. The way his mouth lingered on Nihlus’ even when their kiss was done, how Saren pulled him closer than was strictly necessary and held their bodies flush before they fell into the bed.

It was the memory of the first time Saren had urged Nihlus on top and welcomed him inside with a few harsh words and a barely heard sigh of bliss. The way he’d wrapped his powerful thighs around Nihlus’ hips and pulled him so deep his pelvic plates had met warm skin. It was the look in Saren’s luminescent eyes whenever he came. Open and bare, silver interment with blue and colored gunmetal grey with lust and emotion.

So yes, Nihlus knew that Saren cared for him as more than just an easy fuck. Maybe even loved him too. But the older Spectre was reticent and distant, suspicious and paranoid, and he guarded his heart with every weapon in his arsenal. Nihlus suspected that if he ever wanted to hear exactly what Saren felt for him that he would have to force the issue. He would have to take away Saren’s weapons, both figuratively and literally and then whittle down his defenses. And there was one thing he knew with absolute certainty; Saren was not going to let him.

 

+_-_-_-_-_+

It didn’t take Nihlus long to gather the things he needed to implement his little plan. An adhesive patch he could put on his palm designed to secrete a strong but short lasting sedative mixed with a lovely little chemical that would impair Saren’s ability to lie. He’d also procured a significant amount of sturdy rope to tie the older turian down. And a black blindfold so he could distort Saren’s sense of awareness while taking away whatever control that wasn’t freely given. Nihlus placed them in a pack and stored them next to his bed to be grabbed the next time Saren called on him. There were a few extra things in the bag too, one that was something Nihlus eagerly wanted to use and another that he hoped would help to keep Saren on the precipice indefinitely.

Now, he just had to wait.

+_-_-_-_-_+

Months passed before he heard a single word from his mentor. Then it was a short message on his omnitool out of the blue. Just a single sentence stating the time and place, early morning on Nihlus’ own ship. It was a slight weight off his shoulders, knowing that he wouldn’t have to explain his little bag of surprises to Saren first thing. It also gave him enough time to set everything up.

A few scant hours later, Nihlus’ fairly decent sized bed sported rope tethers at both the headboard and footboard. He hoped the ones he’d tied to the bottom of the bed were unnecessary but he wouldn’t put it past Saren to kick him some place tender.  Once again, he left the bag within easy reach.

Moments before the airlock opened, Nihlus had removed his gloves and put the adhesive patch on his left palm. He knew he’d only have one chance to apply it to Saren, and even though he knew it would take effect in seconds, he was near petrified of using it.

His former mentor was thankfully not wearing his armour. It would have been a serious pain in the ass to remove that from a limp body. Instead he wore a simple and unadorned black civilian suit that hugged his body in all the right places in the most perfect ways. Saren took off his overcoat and beckoned Nihlus forward with a crooking of his fingers.

“Come here Kryik.” He said, his tones almost disinterested. “I don’t have a lot of time to waste.”

But Nihlus had heard his nonverbal eagerness and he stepped up to the older Spectre, getting within his person space. The last time they had been together, he’d been almost desperate for release and had even gone so far as to shove Saren into a wall before throwing him down on the bed. Thinking back on it, Nihlus was actually a little ashamed of his actions and immensely thankful that Saren hadn’t bioticly splattered him all over the walls. Saren needed a lover that only wanted him to feel pleasure, not pain and discomfort and he wanted to be that lover.

“How are you Saren?” He asked as he slid his arms around the pale turian’s neck.

Saren ignored his question, sliding a hand under his fringe and pulling him into an open mouthed kiss. Nihlus allowed it, his tongue twinning with the older male’s as they tasted each other. Saren pressed their bodies flush, a sound of content rising in his throat as he passed his hands down to rest on Nihlus’ hips.

The younger turian certainly enjoyed the kiss but he knew he’d only have one chance to get the drop on Saren. And the time was now. Nihlus flattened his hand on the pale turian’s neck, his fingers wrapping around the back gently. He pulled Saren’s mouth tighter to his own and rubbed his tongue against the older turian’s with the purpose of distracting him.

+_-_-_-_-_+

It seemed Nihlus was going to be passive this time, not like their last rendezvous when the younger Spectre had been unusually dominant. Of course his possessive scratching and biting had been most welcome but Saren preferred to have him on his back with his legs spread wide. Or bent over some surface and aching for Saren to take him.

While Saren enjoyed their rough and tumble style of sex, what made being with Nihlus interesting was that he was more than willing to slow down and explore. He was both equally able to fuck and be fucked, to bite and be bitten. Nihlus was unusual in that he had no preference on whether he was dominant or submissive, a trait he shared with Saren and one of the things that had brought them together.

Nihlus’ kiss was gentle and thorough, exploring every crevice of Saren’s mouth as his hand came up to cradle the side of his neck. His fingers splayed around Saren’s amp carefully and his thumb stroked just under one of his mandibles. Nihlus’ skilled tongue danced along his, rubbing and caressing.

Saren pulled his former student closer, feeling his body slowing down as a warm fog invaded his mind. Nihlus was adept at bringing him a sense of peace but that foggy feeling was new and it wasn’t the only thing. His body suddenly felt heavy like there was a weight on his shoulders and chest.

He pushed Nihlus away and fell back a step, wiping one hand over his mouth. His tongue felt swollen now; the first sign of several lethal and nonlethal drugs. The only conclusion he could come to and it actually hurt to realize it, but Nihlus had to have done something, had have to dosed him somehow because he was the only physical contact Saren had had in more than forty hours.

“What have you done?” Saren demanded of the younger Spectre as he struck out with his talons, just missing Nihlus’ face as he dodged back.

“Don’t fight it Saren,” His student said gently. “You’re perfectly safe, I promise you.”

Saren’s legs went out from under him without warning and he crashed to the decking on his hands and knees, barely managing to prevent his face from smacking the floor too. He snarled in both pain and warning as his vision began to spin and darken at the edges. Through a fuzzy haze he saw Nihlus leap forward and then Saren felt himself falling and his student’s arms catching him. His vision dimmed further and he heard his heartbeat in his ears. Before he blacked out completely, Saren felt a cold drop of fear settle in his gut. And here he’d thought he could trust Nihlus completely. 

+_-_-_-_-_+

Roughly twenty minutes later Nihlus had Saren completely nude and secured. The pale plated turian lay spread-eagled, his arms and legs tightly bound by rope and tethered to each corner of the bed. The black blindfold was in place too, tucked gently in the space between Saren’s valluvian horns and his mandibles. Nihlus sat at his hip and waited patiently for him to wake. He’d adjusted the ropes several times, loosening it at his ankles and giving Saren a little slack to work with while at the same time tightening it around his wrist so the Spectre couldn’t use his talons to cut himself free. Nihlus also took the precaution of taking out his biotic amp.

He hoped he’d prepared everything correctly, hoped the ropes were tight enough in the right places but not so tight as to hurt Saren or cut off blood flow. It was a good thing Nihlus had made so many adjustments because Saren came awake struggling and pulling at his bindings with enough force to shake the bedframe.

“Saren,” He said and laid a hand on the older turian’s shoulder. “I swear to the spirits that you’re safe. It’s just me and you here.”

Saren jerked his head to the side and tried to bite his hand, when that failed he went back to pulling at the ropes.

“Just calm down Saren.” Nihlus gave his shoulder a squeeze and then trailed his fingers down his chest to rest his palm on the pale unplated stomach.

The Spectre stilled totally, becoming like stone under Nihlus’ hand, warm but unyielding. He breathed in and out steadily through his nose, his mandibles so tight to his face it was a wonder they didn’t snapped off. Nihlus knew if his eyes weren’t covered that they would be smoldering with indignation.

“Kryik,” Saren’s undertones were taut with anger. “Untie me. Now.”

“That’s not going to happen Saren.”

+_-_-_-_-_+

Saren felt vulnerable tied down and blinded, and feeling helpless in any way pushed him to frightening levels of pissed off. He couldn’t see Nihlus obviously but he could sense him and feel his weight on the bed. Saren could also feel the slight chill in the room and he realized abruptly that he was naked. It was another level of defenselessness that notched his anger to new heights, Nihlus’ hand on the flesh of his waist was obviously meant to be comforting but it only made him feel weaker. Saren tugged on his ties again to no avail.

“Untie me.” He ordered coldly.

“No.” The younger Spectre’s voice was flat, his subharmonics carefully masked.

“Now Kryik!”

“Calm down Saren, just relax.”

Saren sprang forward as much as the ropes would let him, snarling and gnashing his teeth. “Stop telling me to calm down!”

“I could _make_ you calm down.” Nihlus told him and his hand moved lower to rest just above his pubic plating.

Saren froze, his body going cold as his mind screamed at him to break free. He shifted one hand in the rope as much as he could but found the knots too complex and several inches of material he couldn’t cut through with his talons.

“That’s not going to work.” The younger turian said and Saren could hear his grin. “It was the first thing I expected you to try.”

“When I get free-“ Saren began but a hand landed heavily on his mouth, effectively silencing him but for the subharmonic growl of rage.

“I’m fully aware of what you’ll do to me. So just let me explain the situation to you Saren. I’ve sedated you, stripped you and tied you hand and foot to my bed. I also removed your amp and before you get pissed about that I was very careful with it. Now you’re going to stay here until I get a single confession out of you.”

It took Saren a moment to process after his mouth was released. “A confession Kryik?” He asked incredulously. “Do you want to know how many lives I’ve taken for the Council? Or how many I’ve killed just because I wanted to?”

Nihlus actually laughed. “No Saren, nothing like that. I’m after a more personal confession.”

Again that hand drifted lower, coming to a stop on his thigh with fingers and talon tips rubbing slow circles. Saren scarcely allowed himself to breathe, unnerved by both Nihlus’ words and his gentle touch. He swallowed thickly, pushing his creeping fears back into his stomach.

“Personal?” He asked.

“Yes.”

His former student’s hand continued to shift and wander, moving higher on his thigh until he was cupping Saren between his legs lightly. Saren sucked in a surprised breath, recoiling from the touch. “How,” He swallowed again. “How personal?”

“We have plenty of time to get to that.” Nihlus murmured softly and now his voice was full of subharmonic cues. Teasing, desire, arrogance and calming tones as well, Saren didn’t know what to make of it all. “But first we’re going to play a little game. I’m going to ask you a few questions and if you answer them honestly I’ll give you a reward.”

Saren huffed at that and tried to move Nihlus’ hand by shifting his legs as much as he could but the hand stayed stubbornly on his inner thigh.

“What’s your middle name?” Nihlus asked and before Saren could berate him for such a vapid question, the answer left his mouth.

“Verres.” There was a vague tone of surprise in Saren’s vocals and another sound that denoted the authenticity of his reply. He found that he couldn’t mask his subharmonics at all and knew that Nihlus would hear everything he didn’t say.

“That’s a very old name,” His former student murmured. “Did your mother name you?”

Again Saren couldn’t stop the truth from pouring out. “She died giving birth to me. It was Desolas who gave me my name.”

Nihlus’ hand left his thigh and reappeared on his fringe, he pet the long spines gently, comfortingly. “I’m sorry Saren.” He whispered. “I won’t ask you anything more about your family and I’ll give you an extra reward for making you tell me what little you have.”

“Fine Kryik.” Saren said gruffly and shook his head to knock Nihlus’ hand off. He’d obviously been slipped some type of truth serum, as ludicrous as that sounded it was the only current explanation for his sudden candidness.

“Have you always slept with men or have you been with women too?”

“Of course I’ve slept with women.”

“Ever embraced eternity?” Nihlus continued as if he hadn’t spoken.

“Just once.” Saren said.

“How was it? Did you have fun?”

Saren took a moment to remember the asari maiden that had taught him to control his biotics and the one time they’d been intimate. “It was exceptional and yes, I did.”

Nihlus chuckled. “I love asari,” He said. “They’re so creative in the bedroom, actually my first lover was an asari. What about you Saren? Who was your first?”

A subvocal snarl of denial and agony left Saren’s mouth as he pulled at the ropes holding his wrists captive, strained against them but could not get free. No, no, he was not going to think about that, not at all. Saren didn’t want to reminisce about his first lover; he didn’t want to remember how it had ended in heartbreak for both him and his brother. But the memories surfaced in his mind of a dark and slender face with scant green colony markings and eyes the color of the Palaven sun. Memories of a flirtatious chuckle and heated promises whispered into his ear, weathered hands on his waist and too slender hips between his legs. Saren couldn’t hold the truth back even though he bit his tongue until he tasted blood.

“His name was Jovian.” He confessed finally through a throat tight with pain. “He and my brother were joined but they weren’t exclusive. Desolas allowed Jovian a night with me.”

His former student was again stroking his fringe to comfort him. “What happened to him?”

Saren shook his head trying to fight off both the memories and the words. “He was on one of the ships sent to investigate Relay 314; he died before the war even began. It destroyed Desolas completely.” Saren was ashamed of the tones of grief and misery that dripped from his voice. _I miss them._

“One last question Saren.” The younger Spectre said after a moment. “Have you ever been in love?”

Saren didn’t answer him at first, reliving in his mind the moment Desolas had learned of his mate’s death. The look on his face and how his mandibles had drooped before he keened in agony as he fell to his knees; he had never seen Desolas so broken. He had never been as close to anyone as he’d been to Jovian, though their time together had been very brief. Saren wondered if he’d loved the male and then came to the conclusion that he hadn’t and certainly not like Desolas had.

“Never.” He murmured at last and again his subharmonics sounded in sorrow, not for himself but for what had been stolen from his brother before his death.

“I’m done questioning you.” Nihlus told him, his hand coming down to cup a mandible gently. “I think you’ve more than earned your rewards.”

The bed shifted under him as Nihlus changed position and then his mouth was on Saren’s. The older turian was too stunned to return it and by the time the gentleness of the kiss registered Nihlus was already moving on. Mandibles fluttered against the side of his throat before a long tongue traced patterns over his pulse. Teeth followed, lightly at first, just the careful nip Nihlus often used whenever he felt affectionate and then a little harder when Saren offered no resistance.

+_-_-_-_-_+

Nihlus hadn’t expected that extra little chemical to work so well. In fact he’d been almost certain that Saren would easily shake off the effects and that he hadn’t…well Nihlus decided to purchase more of the chemical to use in a more conventional sense. Still, he knew he’d pushed too far with the questions he had asked and now he held knowledge about his former mentor that no-one living knew.

Leaning over Saren, he promised himself that he’d keep the older turian’s secrets to himself. Nihlus pressed their mouth’s together for just a second before continuing down a pale throat to nibble and bite the way he knew his superior liked. For all he’d put the male through in the last few minutes, Nihlus planned to repay him tenfold. That chemical would wear off shortly and he would wait until then to ask Saren his final question, the one he desperately needed an answer for.

In all honesty though, he had no way to really confirm is Saren was even telling him the truth in regards to his family and love life. The two things that were never spoken about at length but subvocals couldn’t be faked, only dampened down or hidden among other tones. And Saren had never been so open with his subharmonics before, like everything else about the man they were perfectly controlled and measured. But with that little chemical in his system, Saren’s every tone sounded bare and genuine.

Speaking of having his mentor open up for him verbally, getting the man to open up physically was his next order of business.

+_-_-_-_-_+

Saren allowed himself to relax in his bonds as Nihlus nipped his keel bone and slid down his body to the top of his abdomen. He tongued the edges of plating and then the softer flesh where plating ended and he didn’t stop there. Saren felt Nihlus’ hands caressing his sides and the top of his hips as small bites were left all over his stomach.

The bed shifted again, dipping downward as Nihlus maneuvered between Saren’s tethered legs. Then his former student stretched out between his thighs, his mouth now just above his firmly closed genital plating. He could feel Nihlus’ breath, steady, hot and just slightly moist as it hit the skin of his thighs. He licked the area where thigh met groin once causing Saren to jump in pleased surprise.

“Do you remember the first time you took me?” Nihlus asked him wistfully as he scraped his teeth along that spot. “It was on your ship and you’d had enough of my smart mouth. You pinned me half over the table and ripped my pants off, then you were fucking me before I even knew what had happened. But I didn’t resist you, not at all. Remember how I told you I wanted it harder and faster? And you did, I had never been fucked so good in my life. I feel like that every time you take me. And then not even a week later you pulled me on top and between your legs. You told me- Do you remember what you told me Saren?”

Saren jumped again as Nihlus bit down on his thigh and then laved it with the tip of his tongue. That chemical still in his system, he had no choice but to answer. “I told you to fuck me raw.”

Nihlus turned his attention to his other thigh and repeated the process again, a tender lick followed by a hard bite. “Yes you did, sexiest thing I’ve ever heard you say. Why did you tell me to do that?”

His words were lost to a gasp as the younger Spectre applied his tongue forcefully to his still closed seam.

“Come on, you can tell me, it will never leave this room, it will be our little secret.” Nihlus licked him harder, once again stealing his words away.

When he finally got the words out, they burned his throat. “Because that was how Jovian fucked me.”

Nihlus paused for a moment and then began licking at his groin again, gently this time. “I remember how you wrapped your legs around my waist and Saren I can’t tell you what that does to me. Then you just pulled me into you without warning and you made this sound, spirits I thought I’d hurt you, but you were so tight and hot I just couldn’t stop.”

Saren heard himself moan as his body started to loosen under his protégé’s ministrations. A soft lick at the slowly widening gap of his pelvic plates had him pulling at the ropes again and trying to lift his hips in search of a little more friction.

Nihlus placed his thumbs to either side of Saren’s seam and added pressure, spreading him open manually. There was a brief flash of pain before it washed away with the heat of Nihlus’ tongue as it delved inside him.

“Do you like when I take you?” His subtones were genuinely curious and hot with lust.

“Yes,” Saren answered breathlessly.

“Good, that’s good. Do you want me to fuck you right now?”

His mind screamed a loud and resounding yes but it seemed Saren finally had control of what came out of his mouth. “What I want Kryik, is for you to get off me and remove these ropes.”

The darker turian chuckled as he climbed out from between Saren’s legs. “I’m sorry Saren, but that’s not going to happen until I get what I want. A single little confession.”

Saren tilted his head toward the sound of Nihlus’ voice and their faces brushed, the younger turian was perched over him now but not touching him. “And what do you want Kryik?”

“For starters,” He said dryly. “I want to hear my given name from you. Then after that I want to know exactly what you feel for me. And I know it’s not that I’m a free fuck for you, I know you feel something a lot stronger for me.”

“What exactly are you asking me Kryik?” He demanded after a moment’s thought.

Nihlus’ mouth brushed his. “I’m asking you if you love me.”

+_-_-_-_-_+

It was clear to Nihlus that Saren didn’t know how to answer his question. From the way his mouth gaped with his mandibles hanging loose, Saren didn’t seem to know how to deflect it either. Nihlus hadn’t expected a response right away and he wasn’t naive enough to think the older Spectre would be willing to answer at all. But the expression of total surprise was disarming and even a little charming. It was nice to know that Saren could still be shocked by something. Nihlus knew that state of shock wouldn’t last long, not after he told Saren what was going to happen here.

“I don’t expect an answer yet, obviously, but I’m going to get one. Do you know why Saren?”

Mandibles clacking back into place against his jaw, Saren exposed his teeth in a silent snarl. “I highly doubt you’ll get whatever it is you’re looking to hear Kryik but I’ll humor you for the moment.”

Nihlus chuckled. There was the Saren he loved, pessimistic and cynical but willing to play along. “Oh I’ll get what I want from you, disbelieve if you want though. I’ve got you restrained to my bed Saren, I took away your amp and I’ve stripped you bare. Why go to so much effort if I didn’t have a complete plan?”

He leaned over Saren with hands planted to either side of his head as he looked down at the blindfold and imagined he could see silver eyes glaring up at him. Nihlus tilted his head a little further until his forehead met the older turian’s gently.

“You’re not going anywhere any time soon Saren” He said, his subharmonics latent with promise. “Another thing you should know…I’m not going to let you cum, not once until I get that confession from you. I’ve got you at my mercy and I _like_ it.”

+_-_-_-_-_+

Several minutes passed in silence while Saren tried to figure out his response. It was apparent that his protégé did have some sort of plan and it was true that the younger turian wouldn’t go through the effort of drugging and tying him up just for kicks. No, Nihlus really did have something in mind. Saren knew it wouldn’t be torture and that there would be little to no pain, his student had never had the stomach for those things and his morals had always been clearly defined.

He could feel the weight of Nihlus next to him on the bed and smell his pheromones clearly. Judging by scent and the sound of his breathing, the younger turian was aroused as hell and needy. Saren had an epiphany as his own scent rose to meet and mix with Nihlus’.

 _That’s his game then,_ He thought. _Nihlus plans to break me, not with pain but with pleasure. It’s likely he wants me to beg him. How much will it distort his plan if I agree?_

Saren let a rumbling laugh leave his jaws as he shook his head dismissively. “You won’t get a confession of love from me Kryik, ever. I’m willing to let you try, it might even be fun.”

The bed shifted and Nihlus’ aroma got closer and then his breath was fanning Saren’s face. “So you consent?”

“I consent.” He agreed. “Do your worst Kryik.”

“I’ll remember you said that.”

+_-_-_-_-_+

Sometime during their conversation, Saren’s pelvic plating had closed again, though not as tightly as before. Nihlus set his mouth against the hard but malleable plating and dragged his tongue the length of the seam. He only needed it to part just a little bit and then he could move onto the next phase of his plan. His former mentor really had no idea what he was in for. He had already moved his bag of surprises within easy reach, all Nihlus had to do was lean over the side of the bed and he could reach right in to grab whatever thing he wanted.

He and Saren had never used toys before as there hadn’t ever been any need for it. But Nihlus was very interested in the pale turian’s reaction when he was touched by something other than what he was used to. And the younger Spectre had already decided what he wanted to play with first. He just had to get Saren to open up some more.

Nihlus ran his hands along the back of Saren’s thighs, drawling his talons down the skin as he pushed his tongue against the slit of his plating. Above him the older turian breathed slow and steady with a slight hum in his undertones that showed he was enjoying himself. The slit parted under Nihlus’ tongue and coated it with warm, wet fluids that tasted of metal and sex. He moaned into the hot flesh and Saren gave an answering moan of his own. Pulling his head back just a little he blew a breath along the opening and his mentor groaned, straining at the ropes again.

The older Spectre was right where he wanted him, newly opened and sensitive and waiting for the skilled tongue to return to his hardening shaft. Nihlus wasn’t about to disappoint him but it wouldn’t be his tongue that continued the pleasure play.

Leaning over Saren’s thigh, he reached into the bag and felt around until his fingers came across the first toy. A long and thin fleshy feeling rod with an interesting curve to it, Nihlus had purchased it with a certain act in mind. He wasn’t sure if Saren would enjoy it or if he would find it far too invasive but he had to try.

So, gathering Saren’s own moisture to slick the toy with, Nihlus climbed up his mentor’s body with the rod poised at the opening of his groin plates. An area known as the vent commonly, if there was a medical term he wasn’t aware of it.

“Are you ready?” He asked Saren.

The older turian hummed at him and raised his hips as much as the ropes allowed. Their mouths met in a heated kiss as Nihlus pushed the tip of the toy into his vent. Saren stiffened in his hands and jerked away from the kiss.

“What did you put in me?” He demanded with offended subvocals.

Nihlus licked over one of Saren’s valluvian horns before taking his tongue on a path down his pale grey throat. He moved the toy back and forth, sliding it just a little deeper each time, the rod didn’t get very far before he felt it touch his mentor’s cock.

Saren groaned, his hips shifting as he tried to move away. “Kryik…what…?”

“Does it hurt?” Nihlus asked, biting lightly on his throat. Pain was not his current goal.

The older turian groaned again as he pulled the toy out a few inches and then slid it slowly back in. He wiggled it around for good measure, pushing against the resistance that was Saren’s sheathed dick and turned it in small circles. The Spectre started purring and rubbing his chin on Nihlus’ fringe, small showings of affection that proved he was having fun.

“I’m glad you like it,” He murmured. “Just wait until I turn it on.”

Saren’s head snapped to face him and Nihlus cursed the blindfold. “Turn it on?”

In lieu of an actual reply, Nihlus laid his thumb on the button at the base of the rod and pressed down. Saren gasped sharply and his body went rigid in the ropes.

“Ah…Kryik…What…?” The older Spectre’s voice dissolved into moans and panted breaths.

“That’s just the lowest setting.” Nihlus whispered into his ear with a heated tone. “You’ll have to earn the next one.”

“How?”

With a soft purr he rubbed his face against Saren’s, nuzzling his mandibles and spreading the scent of his arousal. “Kiss me.”

+_-_-_-_-_+

Whatever Nihlus had put in him was small, cylindrical and flesh like in texture. It was eased into him, in a new place he’d never been touched before, into his vent just under where his cock would emerge if it were hard. But the details blurred when his protégé activated the rod and Saren was suddenly slammed by vibrations that pulsed outward from his groin into the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t breathe the sensations were so intense and then Nihlus told him it was only the lowest setting.

 _Sweet spirits!_  Saren screamed in his head, he’d never felt anything like this before. Then Nihlus shifted the thin vibrator inside him until it was touching the head of his cock where it rested in its internal home. Teeth grazed over his throat as Nihlus whispered to him, nuzzled him and asked for a kiss. In return the younger turian promised to turn the toy up higher. Saren groaned at the thought; right now the vibrations were a slow and steady thrum against the most intimate part of him but to have it go faster…

Saren angled his head toward the sound of his student’s deep bass voice, felt their mandibles brush and then their mouths meeting with a light touch. He slid his tongue into the darker turian’s mouth, tasted and explored as he was kissed back. Saren ached to reach out to him, to wrap his hand around the back of Nihlus’ neck and pull him closer for a deeper kiss but all he could do was strain and fight against the ropes that held him captive.

Nihlus however, touched him everywhere. Saren felt him shift his weight and then his student was sitting astride his thighs leaving both hands completely free. Fingers and talons ran over the spines of his fringe to the sensitive area underneath it and then down over his throat where they stopped at the top of his chest. Their kiss ended slowly, Saren attempting to hold Nihlus’ tongue in his for just a moment longer but the younger turian nipped him and he retreated with a contented sigh.

He’d almost forgotten about the slowly vibrating rod wedged between his groin plates and few inches into his vent. One of Nihlus’ hands left his chest to wrap around the base of the rod and Saren moaned when he shifted it back and forth, turning it in small circles that left him panting.

“Kryik,” He murmured as he lifted his hips as far as the bindings would allow. “Turn it up higher.”

Nihlus stopped his movements but Saren could still feel the weight of his hand on the toy while the other hand still on his chest held him down. When the rod began to vibrate harder and faster, he understood why.

+_-_-_-_-_+

“Medium setting,” Nihlus said joyfully as he turned the toy up another notch.

Saren nearly howled as he pitched forward in the ropes but he choked it down before it left his mouth. His feet pulled at the restraints, his knees bending just a little but not enough to get any leverage. His hips twisted and bucked, half in ecstasy and half trying to throw Nihlus off.

The older Spectre panted and struggled against the ropes, hands twisting and feet scrabbling on the bed for purchase. There was a low and desperate noise coming from his throat as Nihlus began to move the toy inside his vent. Pushing it as far as it would go and wiggling it until Saren made a needy sound and he pulled the rod out till just the tip of it was inside.

“Remember the first thing I wanted from you?” He asked.

Saren shook his head no and bucked his hips again, making the toy slide back between his groin plates.

“I want you to say my name.”

The pale turian shook his head no again. Nihlus decided to play dirty, shoving the rod deep until he felt it pushed up against Saren’s still sheathed dick and then he yanked it back out.

“Ah!” His mentor yelped and recoiled.

Nihlus repeated the motion only this time he leaned down as far as he could and bit the softer flesh of Saren’s waist. He received a growled curse and one of Saren’s knees struck his side. Still working the toy in and out at a steady pace, he climbed up the older turian’s body and forced their mouths together. Saren panted into his mouth, tongue moving urgently against his own.

One more sharp thrust of the vibrator and Nihlus ripped the toy out of his mentor and held it poised just at the opening of the plates. In the rod’s absence, Saren’s cock slid out of its sheath, thick and solid and coated in a shimmering fluid. Nihlus briefly pressed the toy against the fairly impressive erection for just a second; Saren jumped and roared.

“My name and I’ll do that again.” He promised and leaned over Saren to pull another item from the bag.

The pale grey turian was quiet but for the sound of his labored breathing and Nihlus waited, trying to ignore Saren’s cock pulsing against his thigh. His own groin plates had long been loose and half parted but he was holding himself back with an iron will.

And then quietly, Saren spoke his name. Nihlus wrapped his free hand loosely around the male’s cock, not quite squeezing but not stroking either.

“I didn’t catch that Saren.”

His mentor sighed. “…Nihlus.”

“Now that wasn’t difficult was it?” He teased but didn’t give Saren time to reply.

Nihlus took the item he’d retrieved from the bag; a black ring made from a soft but strong rubber and slid it down Saren’s shaft all the way to the base where it tightened. When he’d said he wasn’t going to let the older Spectre cum, he’d meant it. Then he upped the vibrator to its highest setting, feeling it jump and shake in his palm. Taking Saren’s cock in his other hand, he held the toy firmly against it.

Saren screamed, his body going tight as a bowstring and his head stretched back so far that Nihlus could easily see the tendons in his throat. He stroked toy and cock together in both hands until he had his mentor thrusting helplessly and making a low keening noise. He felt Saren’s dick twitch and swell in that certain way and even though the rubber ring would prevent him from cumming for the time being he just stopped cold. Nihlus dropped the vibrator on the bed and laid his hands along Saren’s thighs as the older male shook and thrust into nothing.

“Kry-Nihlus,” Saren groaned breathlessly. “Nihlus…you _stopped_ …Fuck I want…I need…Nihlus _keep going_!”

Nihlus dismounted him, getting to his feet slowly beside the bed, moaning as his own cock descended. He looked down at Saren, stretched out in the ropes, blindfolded with his dick standing at attention and dripping that shimmery oil. He swallowed down his desire; he had a goal here and he needed to focus on that.

“Nihlus,” The captive turian said again, his subvocals as strained as his muscles. “Get back here.”

“I told you I wasn’t going to let you cum until I got an answer out of you.” He didn’t wait for Saren’s comeback, turning on his heel and leaving the room.

He only needed a few minutes to get himself under control. Just a few minutes for the lust to pass and his cock to retreat back behind his plates. Nihlus knew if he didn’t control himself he would go back into the room and fuck his mentor into the bed. He needed the minutes to focus on his goal, to remind himself what he was after or the whole ordeal had been for nothing and he might lose Saren completely.

+_-_-_-_-_+

Saren felt like he was on fire, his insides burning and deprived of the release that had been so close. He’d seen lights in the cloth covering his eyes when the vibrating rod shoved up against the head of his constrained dick was turned up on high. And then that _thing_ Nihlus had put around his cock was squeezing and just shy of actually digging into his tender flesh. Spirits he ached with need and Nihlus had _left him there_ blindfolded and still tethered to the corners of the bed and aflame with need.

He began pulling at the ropes again although he knew it was pointless, he wasn’t going anywhere. Saren growled as he wore himself out, falling limply to the bed with his muscles trembling in exhaustion. He was still painfully hard, that ring around his erection prevented him from softening and retreating behind his plates.

Saren growled lowly, his subharmonics shaky with lust. “Kryik!” He yelled, hoping his protégé would hear him and return.

+_-_-_-_-_+

Nihlus rested his forehead against the door and counted to a hundred four times to calm himself. He’d just made it to the first fifty when he heard Saren call out for him and his hips had jerked at the tones in the other turian’s voice but he stubbornly kept counting.

He didn’t open the door until he’d made it all the way to a thousand. By that time Nihlus’ hard-on had receded and his groin plates had closed; he was still aroused but now his need wasn’t immediate.

Saren was where he’d left him, restrained and blinded. The pale plated turian’s stomach and throat were covered in a thin layer of sweat and his head was tilted back as he tried to even out his breathing. Nihlus watched as his cock twitched with every beat of his heart. The Spectre was exactly where he wanted him.

“Where did you go?” Saren demanded with furious undertones. Whether he was furious at still being tied up or at having his orgasm delayed, Nihlus wasn’t sure.

“You needed a moment to wind down. Didn’t want you popping off too soon, I have a goal here.”

The older turian turned his head toward his voice and snarled, all his teeth visible as his mandibles flared out. “Your _goal_ is a ridiculous one. I have no deeper emotions for you. Spirits Kryik, you know it’s just sex. I don’t love you.”

Nihlus walked around the bed to Saren’s other side, looking down at him and trying to decide his next course of action. There weren’t any more surprises left in the bag, he’d only purchased a few things, so that left Nihlus relying on his own skills as a lover.

“Did you hear me Kryik?” His former mentor growled. “You aren’t going to get what you want so untie me now and I might, _might_ not kill you when I get free.”

Nihlus almost chuckled at the tirade. Saren never gave in and never gave up control, he snarled and spat in the face of opposition; it was one of the many things Nihlus loved about him. But Saren wasn’t the one calling the shots here, Nihlus was and he had no plans of showing mercy.

He climbed onto the bed and knelt over Saren’s thighs with his knees to either of his hips. Nihlus didn’t touch his mentor yet but he knew the older male could feel his weight above him and smell the desire in his pheromones. The question was where to start this time?

“Kryik!” Saren snapped, bucking in the ropes.

Nihlus wrapped his hand around the dick jutting from Saren’s hips and squeezed so tightly the other turian groaned and shuddered. “My name is Nihlus and that’s what you’ll call me. Understood?”

Saren nodded once, already panting.

“Say it then.”

A frustrated sigh and then; “Nihlus. There, happy?”

He smirked. “Not nearly Saren.”

Nihlus began stroking him slowly, still trying to think of something he could do to make Saren confess. His original plan had only gone as far the cock-ring and the vibrator, two little things he’d wanted his lover to experience just for fun. After a minute of pumping Saren’s dick in time with his heartbeat, Nihlus finally got an idea. Another way to put his former mentor off balance and get them closer to the confession.

“What’s your favorite thing we do together?” He asked and stopped the movement of his hand. “And I mean sexually Saren. What gets your motor running for me?”

+_-_-_-_-_+

_His favorite thing?_

Saren knew exactly whatNihlus was doing, trying to get him to participate in the game. It was a technique he used when he had to torture someone, though not to the same extent his former student was taking. Nihlus wanted Saren to stay out of the safety of his own head, to partake in his own ‘captivity.’

 _Two can play._ He decided.

“If you tell me yours Nihlus.” He challenged.

His student laughed with surprise and rocked against his hips once, Saren hissed with pleasure. “Fair enough, but you first.”

Saren bucked up as much as he could, feeling as Nihlus leaned over him and planted his hands besides his head. “My favorite thing…” He whispered.

“Yes Saren?” Nihlus whispered back and he could feel the younger turian’s breath on his face.

“Is putting you on your hands and knees and shoving my dick so far, so hard in your ass that you scream and beg me to keep going. My favorite thing is fucking you until you can barely breathe because I’ve got you drowning in ecstasy. Holding you at the edge of your release until I cum and watching my seed drip out of you before I _allow_ you to do the same.”

Nihlus was keening low in his throat and he was rocking his hips in Saren’s lap unconsciously. “ _Fuck_ Saren,” He hissed and then kissed him. “I absolutely love it when you talk to me like that. That’s my favorite too…only because I’ve never heard you beg. But I’m about to change that.”

Saren purred at him flirtatiously and attempted to kiss him again but Nihlus had moved away. “Are you?”

“Yes,” His protégé’s voice came from somewhere near his feet and his subharmonics were full of promise.

+_-_-_-_-_+

Nihlus had knowledge about sensitive places on Saren’s body that the older Spectre wasn’t aware he knew; the less obvious spots like the base of his throat or under his chin and the soft patch of skin behind his knees. Saren didn’t advertise those sites, in fact he often safeguarded them from Nihlus’ hands, but then that had been the giveaway. And Saren couldn’t stop him from lavishing attention on them now.

He caressed the older Spectre’s legs starting at his ankles just above the ropes and moving slowly upward until he reached the sharply angled spurs. He felt Saren trying to shift away as he stroked up the length of the spurs with the tips of his fingers, stopping behind both knees and scraping his talons lightly over the flesh. His former mentor made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan, his feet pulling at the ropes as he tried to get away.

Nihlus gave half a second’s thought to untying at least one of the ropes holding Saren’s feet secure but dismissed it as reckless for the time being. He knew he probably would but not until the pale turian was a little more lost in pleasure. Nihlus continued onto the older male’s thighs, dropping his head down to lick and nip the right before turning his attention to the left. He spent a little extra time there, enjoying the heat that came off Saren’s skin and the smell of his arousal so close to his nose.

He ignored the erection next to his face for the time being as he crawled up the Spectre’s body. He traced the edge of each hip with his tongue, biting at the arch of bone under the skin and slowly licking the area of flesh between groin and thigh. Saren had always enjoyed that, the hint of teeth near his more tender bits was a thrill neither of them could really disregard, but again Nihlus didn’t stay there long.

Saren’s abdomen was next, warm flesh, densely muscled and wonderfully defined in a way that was statuesque. Frankly Nihlus found it visually _delicious_ and so appealing that he often spent a lot of time loving on Saren’s soft belly. He rubbed his face back and forth, fluttering his mandibles and purring quietly under his breath. He could feel Saren’s cock trapped between them and pressed to the skin of his throat, leaving a line of slickness as Nihlus continued up his body.

“Damn it Nihlus,” Saren hissed breathlessly above him.

The throat and the underside of the jaw were two very vulnerable places on a turian’s body; they were also the most sensitive. It had taken quite a while for Nihlus to earn his superior’s trust enough to be allowed near those places (whereas Saren had gone for them the very first time he’d had him immobile) but now that he could, he tended to abuse the privilege.

Nihlus wrapped a hand around the back of Saren’s neck, fingers rubbing around his biotic port before sliding up his skull and under his fringe. He gripped the spines and jerked his head back, getting complete access to thin grey flesh. Nihlus went for the spot under his chin first, swirled his tongue in a tight circle before he bit gently. He felt Saren swallow, heard a low moan work its way out of his chest and past his jaws.

Aside from his impressive endowment, Saren’s throat was Nihlus’ favorite part by far. He _loved_ it; the color of his flesh, the arch of tendons, the beat of his pulse just under the surface. He could barely keep his mouth off it, and smirking to himself, he knew he didn’t have to.

+_-_-_-_-_+

Nihlus attacked him with sensuality, tongue and teeth and hands all over his body. His protégé was warm and firm and demanding reactions from the depth of Saren’s being. Talons ran along the back of his knees, a tongue ran the length of flesh where torso connected to thigh, and a few bites on each hip had Saren struggling to reign in his desires. Then Nihlus was at his stomach and his mandibles moved in gentle flutters on his skin as he nuzzled Saren over and over.

But it was the feeling of Nihlus’ throat pressed along the side of his dick that had Saren fighting to hold onto his sanity. Spirits it felt good and he cursed when he was unable to lift his hips for more contact. By then of course, Nihlus’s face was level with his own.

A hand on his fringe jerked his head back and then the younger turian was biting and licking the underside of his jaw. Saren groaned and tried to rock his hips again as Nihlus went for his throat with everything he had. Teeth and tongue, biting and licking and sucking on his skin, pulling it between his teeth, Nihlus intended to leave a mark.

Saren could not take anymore. “Nihlus,” He groaned, throat aching with how much he _wanted_. “I need you.”

+_-_-_-_-_+

It wasn’t quite begging but it was a start and Nihlus could have howled with relief. In all truth he wasn’t sure how much longer he could deny himself the pleasure of his mentor’s body. He tore his mouth from Saren’s neck and lifted up on his arms, a quick look down showed him there was no way his hips would fit comfortably between his legs with them still tethered.

“Fuck,” He cursed and Saren trilled in agreement. “I have to untie one of your feet.”

The pale turian turned toward his voice and his mandibles flared outward in a grin. Nihlus would have kissed him if he didn’t want to be inside him so badly. He rose up on his knees in a fluid motion, leaning back and slicing his talons through one of the ropes. Saren immediately wound that leg around the back of his thigh and jerked him down; he still didn’t have the leverage to do more than that.

Nihlus kissed him hard and pulled that leg up and over his hip. Saren grunted with discomfort but didn’t end their kiss; if anything he slid his tongue deeper. Nihlus felt his cock slide between his mentor’s cheeks and pressing on his entrance and he moaned loudly. He knew he should pause, knew he should take the time to prepare and stretch his lover but he just couldn’t. He needed Saren in that moment like he needed air; it was a good thing the older male enjoyed pain.

“Sorry,” He whispered and slammed his hips forward.

+_-_-_-_-_+

If his hands had been free, he would have raked his talons down Nihlus’ back when his protégé entered him with a bone jarring thrust. All he was able to do however was snarl in a cross of pain and pleasure and arch his own back, his free leg shaking.

Nihlus didn’t stop, he set a brutally fast pace. His every thrust so deep and hard it had Saren’s teeth rattling and his body sliding against the sheets. The younger turian rarely got so wild and he reveled in it, knowing he was part of the cause. Hands grasped his hips and he felt the hot breath cascading over his face and knew that Nihlus was staring down at him, and behind the blindfold, Saren stared back.

Had he the leverage, Saren would have met each of the thrusts with one of his own but with his hands and one foot tied, he was forced to just accept it. One of Nihlus’ hands left his hip and took hold of his thigh, talons digging deep into the skin but somehow not drawing blood. The younger male shoved it off his hip and then pushed it down on the bed, and forced it up higher until Saren’s knee was even with his own hip.

Saren yelped; that hurt, he couldn’t stretch like that and Nihlus knew it. He snapped his teeth at the younger turian, a warning in his subtones. He didn’t mind rough sex, not at all, but there was a difference between pain that dissolved into pleasure and pain that was just pain.

Then his former student pulled out of him abruptly, breathing so hard he was nearly gasping. Saren felt his body try to follow, searching for the heat of his skin and the hard cock that filled him and left his mind swimming in bliss. He felt the weight of his student above him, the warmth from his skin and the fluids that dripped from his cock. Nihlus hadn’t come.

“Nihlus,” He groaned. He was overheated, his cock ached at being ignored for the most part and he needed to cum badly. “I’ve had enough of your teasing.”

The younger turian laughed and ground his hips down on Saren’s causing them both to groan. “I…I’m not done yet Saren. Not even close. There’s still so much I want from you.”

+_-_-_-_-_+

It was getting painful to hold back his release. He wanted to cum and was just shy of needing to, but he wanted to break Saren first. But _Spirits_ he was so damned close, he needed to back off again completely. Nihlus crawled off his mentor’s body and stood shakily by the bed, his knees were weak with all the adrenaline and endorphins in his system.

“You’re leaving again aren’t you?” Saren almost whined at him. “Fuck no Nihlus, get back here now.”

“Are you thirsty?” He asked. “I’m thirsty.”

“I swear Nihlus, if you walk out of this room I’ll-“

“So you’re not thirsty then? Well, I’ll be right back.” Nihlus didn’t wait to hear whatever it was that Saren had to say.

+_-_-_-_-_+

Saren howled in anger, pulling frantically at the ropes, his free foot shoved down on the mattress as he tried to lever himself up. He couldn’t believe his protégé had just left him like that again. He’d been so close to release, that rubber ring around the base of his cock had tightened mercilessly as he’s swelled and then Nihlus had _stopped fucking him_. It made him want to scream and rage but he wouldn’t give the younger turian the satisfaction of hearing him break. But at the same time…

His blood burned, his cock pulsed in time with his heart and his heart was racing. That specific electricity danced over his skin and all along his nerves like constant lightning strikes. Saren had pulled at his bindings so much that his wrists and ankles were raw and sore and probably close to bleeding too. The younger Spectre had pulled his strings for the reactions he wanted and he’d become an expert at making Saren breathless. With Nihlus inside him, he’d been possessed and owned. He had never felt like that with a lover before, had never trusted anyone that much before.

Saren growled in frustration, his hips working against the bed but his cock found nothing other than open air. He needed Nihlus to come back or he was going to snap, he ached to feel the younger turian again. The warmth of his skin and plates, the smell of his arousal and the musk that covered him every time they fucked, the depthless green of his eyes as he stared down into Saren’s own. The taste of his mouth and his cum… There was nothing about Nihlus that didn’t turn him on and put a ball of…something in his chest that he couldn’t name. He couldn’t imagine being with anyone else now that he’d felt the dark turian’s skilled touch. Saren wondered if that was the ‘love’ Nihlus spoke about and had no idea, no basis for comparison. All he knew was that he needed the younger male to come back to him and not just because he was so close to physical euphoria, but because Saren didn’t want to be without him. Nihlus could have whatever he wanted _anything_ he wanted if he would just come back and finish him off for Spirits’ sake.

+_-_-_-_-_+

Saren was panting and straining against his bonds when Nihlus finally got himself under enough control to enter the room again. The pale turian’s head snapped toward the sound of the door opening and closing, a soft moan leaving his mouth as he rolled his hips.

“Get over here Nihlus.” He ordered, his voice low and his subharmonics desperate. “I need you to…I need you to come here.”

Nihlus groaned at the sight of the older turian stretched out and writhing in the ropes, his cock standing firm between his hips. He knelt on the foot of the bed, grabbed both of Saren’s ankles and pulled the free leg against his side.

“What do you need Saren?” He asked softly, one of his hands sliding upward to his mentor’s inner thigh.

Saren bucked in his grasp, his untethered leg trying to wrap around him and pull him in closer but Nihlus resisted for the moment. “I need…” He groaned, hips rocking in a slow rhythm. “I need you… I need you to touch me.”

He let his hand slip a little higher on Saren’s thigh until he was inches away from the wide-spread seam and the pulsing dick that jutted from it. “Where do you need me to touch you?”

The older turian made a sound that Nihlus would have called a whimper if he didn’t know any better. “Spirits Nihlus, just touch me anywhere.”

Nihlus leaned forward over Saren’s hips and without warning gave the tip of his cock a quick lick. His mentor jerked under him, moaning and cursing as he struggled to move closer. Smiling, Nihlus licked him again but slower this time from the base up.

“Nihlus!” Saren’s voice was ragged and hoarse and his subvocals were all over the place with lust and need. “I need you to, fucking spirits Nihlus, I need to cum. Please Nihlus I need you to release me, I want you…want you inside me. Let me cum, please.”

He was without words. He’d wanted his mentor to beg him but he never thought it would actually happen. He turned his upper body and cut through the other rope holding Saren’s foot captive and the older Spectre had his legs wrapped around him in an instant. Then his hips reared up hard, his erection rubbing against Nihlus’ front in a frantic search for friction.

Nihlus shoved Saren’s thighs off his hips and held them down as he climbed over him. The pale turian had a lot more leverage now and he again bucked under Nihlus’ hands, trying to dislodge him, trying to bring him even closer. A hard shove had him lying flat and Nihlus straddled his hips and took that impressive cock into his body with a loud moan. His mentor wasn’t just bigger than the average turian; he was longer and thicker too. And more often than not he left Nihlus sore and aching in a very pleasant way.

Saren stilled under him for a moment, his breath coming in shorts bursts and then he thrust up and buried himself to the hilt. Nihlus placed his hands on the pale chest for balance and then began to countermove at a slow pace. Saren wasn’t the only one skirting the edge of release.

He angled his hips down to take in more of Saren’s length, felt him encounter that sweet little spot inside that had Nihlus gasping for air. The pale turian moaned underneath him, his knees bending and coming up to support Nihlus’ back as he thrust up hard.

That was when Nihlus decided he’d had enough of looking at the blindfold. He ripped it from Saren’s head and flung it away, already lost in the heated gaze of his lover. Still staring into each other, Nihlus forced him mouth on the other male’s and dueled with his tongue. He watched pupils overtake pale irises until they were just a paper-thin ring of silver.

Saren broke their kiss with a hard thrust that had Nihlus grasping for breath. The older Spectre grinned up at him as he rocked his hips again, the ridges of his cock sliding in him in mind-numbing ways. Nihlus had to fight not to dig his talons into the plating on his chest, instead tightening his hands into fists.

“Untie my hands,” Saren demanded.

He almost laughed as he lifted and lowered himself on his mentor’s dick lazily. “Why? So you can throw me under you? No way Saren, you’re exactly where I want you.”

“I want to touch you.” His subvocals turned the words into a hungry growl.

Nihlus shook his head and picked up his pace by a fraction. Under him, Saren snarled lowly and then began matching his movements as much as he could. It wasn’t long until their rhythm turned from leisurely rocking against each other to something a little more chaotic and uncoordinated.

He pushed down as Saren shoved up, hands resting at the base of his pale throat and talons digging into the plating. Nihlus couldn’t look away from his eyes, not even when they kissed again with a feverish intensity that had pleasure shooting straight to his dick. He wouldn’t even have to touch himself to get off, he just had to keep riding Saren until he shattered like glass.

Saren was breathing hard, his chest heaving under Nihlus’ hands. He felt the older male pulse deep in his passage and knew Saren had reached his peak. It would be cruel to stop now, but he still needed his answer. He stopped the rocking of his hips and grabbed Saren’s face in his hands, gently cupping the mandibles and stroking his thumbs along the length of his cheek spines.

“No, no, no,” Saren whispered to him pleadingly. “You’re not leaving me here again.”

“No, I’m not.” He leaned closer and pressed their foreheads together with a soft sigh. “Will you ever tell me what it is you feel for me? What do I mean to you, Saren?”

Saren’s eyes widened again and Nihlus half expected him to dodge the question or to start thrusting into him again. What he didn’t expect was the older Spectre just purring and nuzzling his hands with a flutter of his mandibles.

“Nihlus,” He whispered warmly and there was a subharmonic to the word that he’d never heard from Saren before. “I… Everything. You mean _everything_ to me.”

For a moment Nihlus couldn’t breathe and then he just smiled before lowering his mouth to Saren’s and kissing him softly. “That’s all I wanted to know Saren.”

Saren shifted under him minutely, his hips lifting by a few degrees and his dick sliding a little deeper into Nihlus. “Can you…? I’m so close Nihlus.”

+_-_-_-_-_+

When Nihlus had stopped rocking on his lap, Saren had thought the younger turian was going to leave him unfulfilled and aching without the release he so urgently needed again. The Spectre found himself begging – actually begging!- that he stay. And when Nihlus had asked him what his feelings were with subharmonics that sounded almost hopeless, like he expected to be rejected, Saren’s only thought was to reassure him. He nuzzled his face in his protégé’s hands, flicked his mandibles opened and closed while he tried to find the words for that feeling in the center of his chest. Saren still couldn’t name it, this thing that both burned and soothed.

What he felt for Nihlus…it wrecked him, destroyed his foundations and then built them back up stronger than before. It left him feeling empty and full, it made his insides roil in agony and soar with bliss like nothing he’d even known before. Nihlus sent him floating and anchored him and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for the dark plated male. Saren might not have been able to put a name to so many different sensations but he knew he’d sacrifice everything to keep them.

Saren whispered his student’s name reverently and infused with the warmth he felt in his chest. “Everything.” He said with a soft hum in his subvocals. “You mean everything to me.”

Nihlus’ green gaze held his own and filled with an inner light that Saren had never witnessed in anyone before. When the younger turian’s mouth touched his gently, that thing in his chest grew until the warmth had enveloped all of him.

“That’s all I wanted to know Saren.” The younger Specter’s subharmonics were loving.

Saren lifted his hips just a little bit, barely an inch from the bed and felt Nihlus shudder around him as he slid deeper. _Spirits,_ he thought. _I need more of him._

“Can you…?” _Fuck yourself on me, ride me, I love it._  Saren was rarely so…dirty with his sub-speak but he needed Nihlus to understand. “I’m so close Nihlus.”

The younger turian kissed him again, hard this time and with all their shared emotions behind it. Then Nihlus started to move. Up and down, back and forth with a circular tilt of his pelvis that did wonderful things for Saren’s level of pleasure. He didn’t last long at all, in fact he had barely thrust into Nihlus more than five times before he came with a long moan.

Saren’s muscles locked up, his whole body going stiff while his synapses fired bursts of static white in his mind. Nihlus continued to move on him hard and fast, his hands traveling up his throat and running over the length of his fringe to the back of his head. Saren felt teeth on the underside of his jaw as Nihlus bit and nibbled and worried the flesh. He kept cumming until he was completely spent, empty of his essence and Nihlus just kept riding him.

He felt Nihlus reach his own edge in the tightening of his hands and the forceful downward shove of his hips. The younger turian shot his seed across Saren’s stomach and chest with a long howl of ecstasy and then leaned over him, still moving his hips in tiny circles. Saren began to feel that sudden and unfortunately familiar discomfort that had always made him push his lover away.

His nervous system was too sensitive, too responsive to any and all stimuli after sex.  Being touched left his insides irritated and overused, his outside brushed by razors.  Saren was subjected to a wash of sensations that varied from overheated to pain back to so much pleasure that his nerves felt like they were on display and abraded.  It only lasted minutes and left him no worse for the wear but knowing the problem didn’t give him the words to explain it to Nihlus. All he knew was that he needed the younger male away from him before it became unbearable even though it wasn’t what he _wanted._

+_-_-_-_-_+

Saren’s release was molten hot inside him and so very deep, but Nihlus didn’t stop his movements. He rode the Spectre until he was breathless and shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, his muscles trembling with exhaustion. Nihlus held himself up by his hands while he lowered his head to rest on Saren’s and purred down onto the male’s face.

He couldn’t think of anything to say, not when he had so much he _wanted_ to say. Saren was still hard inside him so Nihlus just kept slowly rolling his hips, trying to drag out their pleasure. Beneath him the older turian groaned and whimpered, his body shrinking back against the bed. They rarely went a second round. If they did it almost always involved Saren bending him over some surface and pounding into him ruthlessly until they both came gasping for air. Nihlus never got to explore and touch and coax him into more sex. But the pale plated turian was still restrained and there was nothing keeping him from indulging.

“Want to go again?” He asked but he had already set the tempo of his rocking.

Saren whimpered again, his head twisting on the pillow and his mandibles shaking.

Nihlus rocked on his mentor’s cock again, captured Saren’s head in his hands and pulled it toward his for a shattering kiss. “I can untie you now,” He whispered against the male’s mouth. “I can untie you and you can get on top of me and we’ll-“

“Get off me Nihlus,”

He stared down at his mentor with his mandibles hanging open in surprise. The tone Saren had used was brittle and almost held a note of…pain? Nihlus stared down into his eyes and found a serious amount of discomfort reflected there with a shadow of anger behind it. He suddenly had the thought that Saren had managed to lie to him despite the level of truth he’d heard in the older turian’s subvocals.

“Off me,” The older Spectre ordered. “Now.”

Cold settled in the pit of Nihlus’ stomach as he carefully dismounted Saren and sat beside him on the bed. He felt a flare of fear in the way his lover withdrew from him even though his hands were still tied and there was nowhere he could really go. After the fear, Nihlus had a surge of blistering anger. If Saren had somehow managed to lie to him, everything he’d done, the leaps and bounds he’d made were for nothing. If Saren had lied to him about how he’d felt, Nihlus wasn’t sure he could ever forgive him.

“You can’t kick me out this time, you literally can’t.” Nihlus found himself growling. “Did you lie to me Saren?”

“No!” Saren insisted but he wouldn’t meet Nihlus’ gaze, his head lowered toward his chest and his tethered hands clenched into fists. “No I didn’t lie to you. I swear I didn’t.”

Saren’s subharmonics sounded sincere but he still had doubts. “If I mean so much to you, why do you always push me away? You’ve never let me just…Spirits Saren, what have I done to make you not want me next to you?”

“You’ve done nothing. It’s…complicated Nihlus.”

“Tell me anyway!” He yelled, whipping around until his face was right above Saren’s.

The pale turian finally met his eyes, shock written on his face at the tones Nihlus had used. Commanding, fury, accusative and hurt all rolled into subvocals that came out of the younger turian’s mouth like broken glass. He almost regretted it, he’d never spoken to Saren in such a way before but there had never been a reason to.

“Answer me Saren.”

Saren hesitated and then seemed to reach some sort of conclusion. “Do you remember four years ago when you were clipped by an inferno grenade?”

Of course he remembered the event, getting the plates and flesh burned off one arm wasn’t something that slipped your mind. The unimaginable pain, the smell of cooking meat as his armour melted onto his hide, the skin-graphs and waiting for new plates to grow. Spirits, the constant _itch_ had nearly driven him insane; he had never loved medigel more than in the months it took him to heal. When the new flesh had finally grown back, he had been so tender that the slightest graze of anything had him yelping in agony. Nihlus thought it was an odd thing to bring up but Saren never said something that didn’t hold meaning in one way or another.

“It’s not something you forget, a single blade of grass or even a feather can feel like acid on the new flesh.” He groused. “Your point Saren?”

Saren bent his knees and pulled his legs in, obviously trying to feel less exposed and vulnerable. “For several minutes after we have sex….I’m like that new skin. Every touch is too much for a time and I… I can’t stand it.”

Nihlus certainly hadn’t expected that although it wasn’t unheard of. An overabundance of feel-good hormones and chemicals could easily overload the senses and confuse ‘good touch’ with ‘bad touch.’ It was more common in younger turians, younger than him in any case, but it was definitely possible. And if it was true, that is to say, if Saren were telling him the truth, then it explained a lot about their relationship.

“Are you in pain now?” Nihlus asked with concerned subharmonics taking over the angry ones.

“No, just uncomfortable.” Saren told him. “It only ever lasts for a few minutes and never longer than five. However, I would like to be freed.”

He heard the gentle request in the older Spectre’s subvocals; it wasn’t a demand. Saren would stay complacent and restrained if that was what Nihlus wanted but he was asking to be released. The pale turian had never asked him for anything, not really, he had always ordered, so to be left with a choice… Nihlus grabbed the wrist closest to him and untied the intricate knot, the pale arm finally loosed he saw the damage he’d done. Saren’s flesh was bruised and scraped from his struggles in the rope, dark blue blood seeped out from the skin and Nihlus was thankful there wasn’t a lot of it.

“Spirits,” He brought the wrist up to his mouth and kissed it gently before leaning over Saren to free the other hand. “I never meant…I wasn’t trying to hurt you like this-“

“It’s fine Nihlus.”

“- I’ve got medigel in my nightstand, just let me…Let me take care of you now.”

+_-_-_-_-_+

The younger turian spread the gel over his wrists and ankles gently once he’d removed all the rope. Saren let him, sighing as the numbing agent began to seep into his skin and heal. He sat back against the headboard with his arms wrapped around his middle while Nihlus lay next to him, his head resting on his crossed arms.

“Why didn’t you just tell me from the start?” Nihlus asked eventually. “If I’d known I could have spared us both a lot of pain and hurt feelings.”

“I wasn’t sure how.” He hadn’t wanted to be seen as weak to anyone and certainly not to his former student. “I’m…relieved to have it out in the open however.”

Nihlus was quiet for a time, idly picking at the sheets with his talons while he purred quietly under his breath. Saren allowed himself to relax, his eyes closing but he didn’t sleep. The younger turian’s scent was in his nose, the heat of his plates inches away left him feeling peaceful and Saren found himself to feel more…safe than he’d ever felt.

“Can I… Do I have to leave again?” _Can I say?_ Was what Saren heard in subvocals that were anxious and timid.

Saren looked down at him, he was hardly surprised at the request, and he had even expected it. He reached out a hand and ran his thumb over one of Nihlus’ mandibles before cradling it. The dark plated turian gave a subvocal coo of happiness before he licked Saren’s palm affectionately.

“Please do,” He said and shifted until he was lying next to the younger turian.

He wasn’t sure how long they lay next to each other silently with Nihlus gazing at the ceiling. There was more than a foot of space between their bodies and Saren didn’t try to close the distance. After a while his oversensitive nervous system calmed and he relaxed fully next to his protégé, letting his eyes close but fighting off the urge to sleep. It had been years since Saren had just laid next to someone for the simple pleasure of it. He waited until Nihlus had fallen asleep, curled loosely on his side with one arm outstretched before covering the dark hand with his own.

End.

 


End file.
